Last Friday Night Klaine stlye x
by elizainlove
Summary: All the New Direction plus the Warblers go to Rebecca Blacks party  based on The song Last Friday Night by Katy Perry  Just a bit of a fluff story xx


_**last friday night!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**__**, or the scene I used from Katie Perry's song Last Friday night.**_

"Come on Kurt!" Squealed an overly exited Blaine "We don't wanna be TOO late! I mean we are already just about to go past being fashionably late into rude late. So move you pretty little ass and get into my car!" With this Blaine hung up the phone and continued to weight in the road a little away from Kurt's house.

They had decided it was safer to tell Burt that Kurt was just going with his New Direction friends and not with his boyfriend. Kurt didn't want to miss Rebecca's party, it was going to be the party of the year and he wasn't so sure he would be allowed to go if his dad knew that Blaine was going to be there as well.

Just then Kurt came running round the corner with Finn and Rachel at his side. The rain was pouring down and Kurt was sheltering under Finn's enormous coat, as his own was just for affect and didn't prevent his hair from getting wet. Rachel on the other hand was wearing a bright green anorak complete with a hood over the top of her floral party dress.

"Dear god that weather is bad!" Kurt exclaimed, as he got into the front passenger seat. He smiled at Wes and David who also sat in the back next to Rachel and Finn. Then gave his boyfriend a hello kiss and proceeded to inspect his hair in the mirror of Blaine car.

"Hello everyone" Blaine smiled at Rachel and Kurt's half brother. He then turned to Kurt with an affectionate expression etched in his handsome features, he put a hand on Kurt's thigh (Finn grunted warningly) and said in a hushed tone "Kurt baby, you look gorgeous"

Kurt blushed, smiled and settled back in his seat content with the way his hair looked.

"Right!" Whooped Wes, "Let's get going guys!"

"Or are you two planning on gaying us all out before we even get to this party?" Added David smirking at the couple that sat in the front.

xxx

When they all arrived at Rebecca's house the rest of the New Directions and the Warblers met them near the entrance. For a while they all danced together, but as the evening went on everyone split of into their various couples. The single ones chatting to friends or in Wes' case trying to chat up a girl in the year above and failing miserably. Kurt and Blaine danced together watching Wes and laughing at him.

Just then David came up to them and said in a low voice "Hay, do you recon I should go up to Wes and pretend to be his boyfriend? You know, I will be outraged and offended that he is chatting up a girl!"

Blaine laughed loudly and Kurt looked like he was half amused and half like he thought it was going a bit far.

"Oh defiantly! Hay why don't you try doing what you did last time? You know bring him a drink and then get all clingy?" Blaine suggested chuckling.

"definitely! hay can I borrow your bear? That way after she has gone I will be able to take it away from him again and be like 'fine, Ill give it to Blaine then!'" David laughed as Blaine handed over his drink.

Blaine looked over to Kurt and David made his way through the crowd to go and piss of his best friend.

"Oh come, you have to admit its kinnda funny! Anyway, they do this all the time to eachother." He reassured Kurt, nudging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek just to make sure he wouldn't stay in his disapproving mood.

"Alright then" Kurt sighed "But I will only loosen up if you kiss me" He smiled winking at Blaine and pouting.

"Ohhhhh, what a hard decision!" Blaine joked "I think I may have to give it a miss…." Kurt glared at him, but knew he was joking so played along "Fine! I wil go join David and pretend to be a third person in that fucked up relationship!"

"Oh please do! that would be SO FUNNY!" Laughed Blaine "But before you go…" He lent up slightly and gave his boyfriend a long and smoldering kiss "That was just so you remember who your real boyfriend is"

Kurt laughed, winked again and walked off to the group of three, who were already in a frustrated argument.

20 minuets later the four of them sat on the couch laughing and going over the avents that had just accrued.

"Right so when Kurt came over, I got so confused but then realised what was going on so played along with it! That girl you had been chatting up" David nodded to Wes when he said this "Hadn't been taking my story! She said that there was no way I was gay! But then, when Kurt joined in, lets face it, Kurt is so gay she couldn't say HE wasn't! Hahahaha so she started to get REALLY confused!" Sniggered David.

"Yhhh really funny guys. And it got even funnier when Blaine came over and started to have a go at Kurt for two timing him, did you guys plan that? Coz it was fucking realistic!" Wes moaned into his bottle of bear.

"Nahhh we are just THE BEST actors in the world!" snorted Kurt. For good measure he lent over and kissed his boyfriend.

"I could never two time you beautiful" Blaine said softly so David and Wes could only just about catch it.

"Dear god! I have had just about the gayest night I have ever had! First there was that sickening moment in the car, then when u guys came and pretended to be my boyfriends and now you two are practically making out in front of me! And as I live with you guys during the term, beating your normal gay amount is quite an achievement!" Wailed an exasperated Wes.

"Oh you think this is making out? This is nothing. But if you would like to stick around to watch us do just that, be my guest pervert" Joked Blaine.

At this both David and Wes jumped up "come on, lets go drink bear and flirt with girls, I feel like I need to be a normal teenager for a while" David laughed and dragged Wes off into the crowd with him.

"Mmm….did you really mean what you said about the making out bit?" Kurt said slyly running a hand down Blaine's chest. Blaine answered this by leaning in and kissing Kurt on the mouth.

About 5 minuets later their kissing session was interrupted by the New Directions wolf whistles and catcalls. Kurt and Blaine surfaced red faced and grinning. Finn came over with his phone out and said "Hay guys, I can see your having fun and all but we better be getting home, We are suppose to be home by 4am and its already 5:15!"

"Shit! Your kidding me! Dad will skin us alive!" Kurt said jumping up and dragging Blaine with him "Oh Fuck, fuck, fuck! You've drunk too much haven't you? We will have to get a cab, has anyone got any money?" Kurt asked looking around at the small group they had arrived with.

Everyone shook their head, but then Rachel said "I will be right back guys, stay right here" And she disappeared from sight only to return 10 minuets later with a grin on her face.

"Kathy said we can stay round hers tonight! so you know what that means?" She grinned at everyone and they all screamed "PARTYYYY TILL DAWWWNNNNNN!"

xxx

The next morning Kurt woke with a pounding head and unwelcome light streaming onto his unopened eye lids. He moaned and cracked open one eye to find the strangest sight he had ever seem first thing in the morning. He was laying half on a topless Blaine and half on something hard that seemed to bounce with every slight movement. He looked down to see that he himself was topless and they were both on a "Blaine! Blaine! Wake up! Wake up! Shit! Wake up!" He cried jolting his boyfriend awake. Blaine opened his eyes relished where they were and laughed "Shit, how do we both get down from her without falling into the pool? I mean it isn't normal to wake up on a diving bored is it? Or is that just me?" He smiled at Kurt, kissed him and said "Morning baby, hold on Ill get of first"

xxx

"Hay Kathy? Wow….ermmm, I just wanted to say that I don't care what people say, your awesome! BEST PARTY EVERRRR! WOOOOO!" Blaine yelled before with drawing his head and turning to face Kurt, Wes, David, Finn and Rachel.

"Really? How old are you? 14?" Kurt scoffed smiling at his boyfriend.

"You love it really. " Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and kissing him.

"Guys! Seriously! The PDA really has to stop!" Joked David, as they all got into Blaine's car and prepared to leave.

"Right are we ready to go?" Finn asked.

"Yhhhh, oh by the way Blaine, as much as I hate the jell you use in your hair, please, never straiten it again!" Winked Kurt.

"Weight, what?" Blaine yelled grabbing the rear view mirror and looking horrified at his new hair style. "Who the hell did that? And when? It wasn't like that when I arrived! And it was still curly when Kurt and I were…coz he likes my curls…and….Wes! I actually hate you!" Screamed Blaine, catching sight of his best friends smirking face. Everyone burst out laughing and after a while Blaine joined in, shaking his head and starting the car engine.

_**Well that was it **____** Thanx for reading! And please review! xxx **_


End file.
